A sean Breatannach sgeulachd – Un viejo cuento Británico
by Celty K. Sturluson
Summary: Arthur es el menor y menos apreciado de los cinco hermanos, sus deseos por destacar lo llevarán a tomar decisiones que cambiarán su vida tanto como cambiaría el curso de Britannia. Su familia jamás había sido muy unida, pero en los momentos difíciles, se suele apreciar lo que se tiene, o en todo caso, lo que se tuvo. [Altern Universe/Histórico/Angst/ScotEng]
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Antes de comenzar, quisiera hacer algunas aclaraciones para que no haya malas interpretaciones.

-Ésta historia es un AU en el que los personajes son humanos, y sí está orientada a lo "Histórico" pero no pretende ser un Fic completamente histórico, por lo que no encontrarán fechas ni datos exactos de la época aproximada en la que se desarrolla.

-Como todos saben, Escocia, Irlanda del Norte, Irlanda del Sur y Gales, son personajes que aún son completamente parte del fandom, por lo que me di la libertad de inspirarme en la apariencia física de los personajes representados en algunos FanArts.

-Como dije, es un AU, por lo que más adelante en la historia puede que encuentren más personajes de Hetalia inmersos en algún papel relacionado con su nacionalidad, pero dentro del universo alterno de ésta historia.

-Las palabras que van a encontrar en otro idioma, estarán mezcladas entre el gaélico y el gaélico escocés. Posiblemente, más adelante, arme un glosario para quienes no conozcan su significado.

Sin más qué decir por el momento, los dejo con la historia. ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>A sean Breatannach sgeulachd – Un viejo cuento Británico.<strong>

_Prinzessin Anna_

1.-Teachglach – Familia.

"Vamos, ¡sólo es un conejo!" Pensó el pequeño mientras intentaba afinar su puntería entre los arbustos, aún era bastante inexperto en el uso de las armas; así fuera el arco y la flecha que su hermano mayor había hecho especialmente para él, sus manitas temblaban al intentar apuntar directo al cuerpecito del pequeño animal.

El conejo blanco olisqueaba despreocupadamente algunas hierbas, al parecer aún sin notar la presencia del pequeño. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil disparar? Llevaba ahí más de quince minutos intentando cazar, dentro de los cuales, por pura suerte, el conejo no se había movido de su lugar más que para cambiar un poco de posición y estirar sus patitas.

Si lo pensaba un poco, en realidad no quería hacerlo; no tenía intenciones reales de herir al conejo, no quería matarlo, pero había algo que sí quería hacer; probarle a su hermano que era capaz de conseguir comida también. "¡Vamos, vamos! No volverá a reírse de ti." Aún cuando pensaba con fuerzas que aquello ocurriría en cuanto llegara a casa con un conejo para la cena, sus intenciones por matar al animalito no iban en aumento.

De un momento a otro, los ojos rojizos del pequeño animal se alzaron, junto con sus orejas, atentos al parecer a alguna amenaza. Fue hasta entonces que el conejo quiso emprender la huída pero fue demasiado tarde; no había dado ni cuatro saltos cuando una flecha lo alcanzó en el aire, rápida y certera. El conejo perdió la vida ante los grandes verdes iris del pequeño, por un momento no pudo hacer nada más que ver el cadáver, hasta que escuchó unos pasos; el cazador aproximándose a recoger su presa.

Dio un paso largo para brincar los arbustos, pasando al lado del pequeño rubio que permanecía de rodillas en el césped, entre esos arbustos de los que no se había movido y que había tomado como escondite. El cazador se inclinó para tomar con la mano enguantada al conejo, retirando con cuidado la flecha, limpiarla con un trozo de tela y volver a guardarla en el estuche que colgaba a sus espaldas. Volvió la mirada hacia el menor, tomando de las patas traseras al conejo para llevarlo colgando hacia donde el rubio se escondía.

–Whit's wrong wee rabbaid? –Preguntó con su natural sonrisa altanera, un poco burlona al dirigirse al menor. –¿Te dio miedo el conejo, o el arco y la flecha no sirvieron?

El sarcástico tono de su hermano, al que ya estaba acostumbrado a tan corta edad, hirió un poco su orgullo. –El arco no tiene nada malo, pude haberlo hecho si no hubieras interferido. –Y estaba casi seguro de que, si hubiera seguido intentando convencerse a sí mismo, habría podido cazar al conejo. Al menos eso quería creer.

–Aye, pure. –El que le hablara como el chiquillo que claramente era, le hacía enojar aún más. –Al menos ya tenemos la cena completa. –Aseguró dando un par de palmadas al cinturón del que colgaban cuatro conejos más, con la gran y arrogante sonrisa de satisfacción. –Andando glaikit rabbaid, volvamos a casa, ya nos hiciste esperar demasiado.

Arthur sólo se limitó a mirarlo con frustración, con el entrecejo fruncido al emitir un sonidito parecido a un gruñido para después bufar, levantarse de su escondite y caminar al lado de su hermano. –Eres un tonto Scott… –Susurró para sí creyendo que el mayor no escucharía, y sí lo escuchó pero no dijo nada, sólo lo miró de reojo con una expresión seria, suspirando para continuar su camino por el frondoso bosque, hacia la cabaña donde tenían su hogar.

Arthur y sus hermanos eran completamente distintos. A diferencia de sus hermanos, Arthur era un niño débil no sólo físicamente; el carácter de los otros cuatro era fuerte, firme, hasta travieso y aventurero; siempre buscaban meterse en problemas por culpa de sus pequeñas aventuras, y las riñas con otros niños incluso mayores nunca faltaban. Tenían espíritu de lucha, valiente, un espíritu guerrero como el de su padre, el que se veía reflejado sobre todo en el mayor. Arthur por su parte, era un pequeño cobarde.

El pequeño rubio se distinguía por tener un carácter más retraído; gruñón, sí, pero siempre más tímido que el resto de sus hermanos. Por cualquier motivo, los mayores siempre lo rechazaban, evitaban por completo que Arthur se les uniera en alguna de sus aventuras; le hacían ver lo torpe y débil que era cuando les pedía permiso para ayudarles en las labores de cacería, o cualquier labor que implicara un esfuerzo físico, o un peligro mayor. En distintas ocasiones habían intentado enseñarle a Arthur cómo utilizar las armas, incluso habían intentado enseñarle a pelear; todo con desastrosos resultados. Arthur sólo servía para el hogar.

En cuanto a lo físico, tres de sus hermanos eran pelirrojos, dos cabecitas casi anaranjadas con rostros idénticos llenos de pecas, una cabecita castaña y una cabeza completamente roja. El cabello rojo de Scott siempre había llamado mucho su atención, pensaba que era como el fuego, muy acorde a la fuerte personalidad del mayor. Para su desgracia, al ser Arthur el menor y más débil, sus hermanos solían molestarlo bastante; Scott incluso decía que Arthur no era uno de ellos, que debía ser el niño perdido de alguna otra familia. Por supuesto, a Arthur todo eso le hacía rabear. Sabía que aún cuando el parecido con sus hermanos podía ser casi nulo, el parecido con su madre era mayor. Eso lo sabían sus hermanos, lo sabía muy bien Scott; lo mucho que el menor de todos se parecía a su madre.

Tenían los mismos ojos, la misma cabellera rubia, aunque la de su madre jamás pareció un desastre como la de Arthur. Los mismos ojos, esos ojos verdes en los que muchas veces sentía que se podía perder, y esa era la principal razón por la que Scott no soportaba la mirada del menor.

Cada vez que era objeto de la mirada de Arthur, se sentía demasiado extraño, como si su madre pudiera verlo a través de los grandes ojos esmeralda de ese niño. Un sentimiento extraño, a veces perturbador; pero lo más perturbador de esa mirada, era lo mucho que llegaba a sentir que le gustaba. Orgullo tal vez, lo que fuera, no podía permitirse sentir ese cariño y gusto por la preciosa mirada verde de Arthur; tan distinta a la propia del pelirrojo, más amable, más tierna, más pura.

–Dìt, nos has hecho perder demasiado tiempo rabbaid, ya casi anochece. –Exclamó el mayor con la mirada al frente, divisando las luces de la aldea; de la cabaña que era su hogar.

–Si me dejaran acompañarlos de cacería más seguido, podría hacerlo más rápido. Necesito practicar. –Fue la mejor excusa que pudo hallar, y en parte tenía razón; pero si pensaba más fríamente, en cómo no pudo hacerle daño a un pequeño conejo, qué podría esperarse al momento de cazar un ciervo o un jabalí.

–No necesitas práctica, necesitas agallas, conejo. –Ante las palabras del mayor, Arthur sólo le dedicó una mirada de reproche; sabía a lo que se refería, y más por la manera en que lo había llamado. Para Scott, Arthur era un pequeño conejo miedoso; y ese era el apodo que se había ganado de su parte.

Afuera de la cabaña, mientras aguardaban el regreso de sus hermanos, los gemelos se entretenían jugando con un par de espadas de madera; un pequeño juego que, a pesar de ser juego, solían tomarse muy en serio, pues ninguno atacaba con "piedad". Tan entretenidos estaban intentando "herirse" el uno al otro, que no fue hasta que escucharon el llamado de la voz del mayor, que dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo, para sonreír y correr a su encuentro.

–¡Scott! ¿Qué trajiste? –Preguntó uno de los gemelos, con la carita tan sucia como la de su hermano, tanto que las pecas eran difíciles de distinguir.

–Para ustedes nada, hasta que se quiten el fango de la cara. –Afirmó el pelirrojo con severidad, pero con una sonrisa torcida al verles en ese estado. –Apuesto a que también apestan.

–Un poco tal vez. –Dijo el segundo de los gemelos al acercarse un poco más, analizar con cuidado al pelirrojo de pies a cabeza. –¿Y la cena?

El mayor movió el brazo para mover la capa y descubrir los conejos que colgaban del cinturón. –Conejo, sólo uno para cada uno.

–¿Y crees que esa es una cena decente?

–No hubo tiempo para traer más. –El menor de los hermanos se encogió de hombros al escuchar aquello, estaba consciente de que el retraso había sido culpa suya.

De no haber sido por el castaño, que llegó con algunos vegetales de su huerta personal en una canasta, habría comenzado un bombardeo verbal en contra de Arthur. –Den gracias a que al menos comerán hoy.

No es que Oliver no lo molestara también, pero en esos momentos notó la expresión de Arthur, y supuso que había tenido suficiente con las "burlas" de Scott. Vamos, no era tan cruel. –Ya escucharon, ahora largo, a lavarse al menos la cara o no comerán ni las orejas.

Éire y Éireann hicieron una mueca de fastidio ante la orden del mayor, bufando para girar sincronizados y caminar casi arrastrando los pies al interior de la cabaña, Oliver los siguió cargando la canasta de vegetales, con una sonrisa entre socarrona y divertida. Más callado de lo normal, Arthur sólo permaneció de pie todo el tiempo en que sus hermanos hablaron, casi escondido detrás de Scott y sin intención aparente por formar parte de la conversación. –Andando conejo, no querrás quedarte aquí cuando oscurezca. –Arthur alzó la mirada, encontrando la mal intencionada sonrisa del mayor, esa sonrisa que mostraba siempre que estaba a punto de hacer o decir algo "malvado". –Los trolls saldrán a comer pronto...

Aunque Arthur jamás en su vida había tenido la mala suerte de ver a un troll de verdad, Scott se había encargado de implantarle bastante bien aquel miedo irracional y hasta estúpido por aquellas criaturas.

Limpiar las pieles que después podrían utilizar no era tarea fácil, la reservaban para Scott mientras el resto de los hermanos se esmeraba en las labores de cocina; limpiar, hervir, asar. La hora de la comida era uno de los momentos más tranquilos que solían compartir como familia; "tranquilos", por así decirlo, pues hasta en la hora de la cena, no perdían oportunidad para armar algún escándalo, una pequeña riña, y hasta una lluvia de bromas para su pequeño hermano.

–¡Quiero más! –Exclamó uno de los gemelos, aún con medio conejo sin terminar. -¿En verdad creen que voy a sentirme satisfecho con un pobre conejo? Presiento que me dieron el más pequeño…

–Éireann, termina primero con lo que tienes ahí, deja de quejarte. –Oliver señaló lo que restaba de conejo en la ración de su hermano. –Si quieres más, la próxima vez ve tú mismo y caza un jabalí, seguro con eso tienes suficiente.

–Claro, Éireann seguro puede cazar un jabalí por sí solo. –Dijo el segundo de los gemelos, con un tono burlón y una sonrisilla que lo delataba.

Al Éireann no le vino en gracia el comentario de su gemelo, y sólo tomó otra porción de carne para morderla enérgico y con el entrecejo fruncido. –¡Todo es culpa suya! –De la nada, señaló al pequeño rubio, que dio un respingo al alzar la mirada, saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras intentaba comer tranquilamente. No, la tranquilidad no podía durar más que un suspiro para él.

–¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó de mala gana al mirar a su hermano.

–Que es culpa tuya que no quede satisfecho hoy. –Dijo como si aquella respuesta fuera la más obvia. –Seguro Arthur se perdió por ahí, hablando con las hadas e hizo que Scott se desviara a buscarlo. ¡Por eso no cenamos jabalí!

Las suposiciones de Éireann, aunque mal intencionadas, no estaban del todo equivocadas; así lo pensó Scott al escucharlas, pues en realidad Arthur sí se había desviado, queriendo probar que podía cazar por su cuenta. –Rabbaid se perdió, pero no había ningún jabalí a la vista. –Aquello, a oídos de Arthur, había sonado como si Scott lo hubiera defendido. –Pero sí, si no hubiera tenido que entretenerme buscándolo, habríamos podido traer más de un conejo para cada quién. –Era demasiado atrevido y estúpido pensar que Scott podía defenderlo de sus hermanos.

–¡Dejen de culparme de todo! –El rubio se levantó de la mesa, dando un golpe con ambas manos sobre la misma. –Si me dejaran ir a cazar cada vez que lo hacen, podría aprender y…

–No estás listo para hacerlo. –Respondió el mayor de los hermanos en un tono monótono y desinteresado, un tono que a Arthur le molestaba demasiado.

–Scott tiene razón, Arthur. –Oliver interrumpió cualquier intento de reproche por parte de Arthur hacia el pelirrojo. –Ni siquiera puedes sostener correctamente el arco y la flecha, o una espada de madera. –Lo último lo comentó con una suave pero burlona sonrisa. –Ten paciencia Arthur, algún día podrás cazar un jabalí por tu cuenta.

Las burlonas risillas de los gemelos hicieron que el rubio apretara los puños al volver a tomar asiento, derrotado y humillado. Scott, sentado al lado del menor, sólo lo miró de reojo al dar un largo trago a su vaso de agua.

Arthur no volvió a hablar para nada el resto de la cena, que transcurrió entre risas y una plática bastante cotidiana, siempre moderada por el mayor de los hermanos, la cabeza de la familia. A la hora de dormir ni siquiera respondió el "buenas noches" de los gemelos, sólo se hizo un ovillo dándoles la espalda, lo más alejado que pudo de sus hermanos; al notar aquello, Scott sólo lo miró un instante para suspirar pesado y darle la espalda. Tarde o temprano las burlas de sus hermanos debían terminar, pero Arthur pensaba que debía ser más temprano que tarde. Debía hacer algo para ganarse su respeto, para que lo admiraran en vez de menospreciarlo.

El primero en despertar siempre era Scott, pero esa mañana descubrió que alguien más se le había adelantado, cuando miró hacia el lugar donde Arthur había dormido, y descubrió que estaba por completo vacío.

Tendría su propia "aventura", regresaría con un enorme jabalí para todos, y seguramente comenzarían a respetarlo más. Ese día comerían mejor que el anterior gracias a él. Arthur se aseguró de no hacer ningún ruido para no ser descubierto, y armado tan solo con el arco que Scott le había hecho, emprendió su viaje al bosque; con la esperanza de regresar y dejar de ser sólo un "conejo".

Continuará...

* * *

><p>NA: Con ésto doy por iniciado mi primer intento de Fanfiction de Hetalia. Espero que con ésta pequeña introducción les comience a agradar la historia.

Éste fic nació gracias a un par de ideas que me surgieron entre pláticas a altas horas de la noche, imágenes, y roleplay; por lo que está dedicado a mi adorado Lestat. Me ha tenido bastante paciencia e incluso me ha ayudado con muchos datos tanto históricos como del lenguaje gaélico. Pero sobre todo, ¡lo adoro!

Muchas gracias por leer, los reviews son bienvenidos y agradecidos; espero tener el siguiente capítulo pronto.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: ¡Hola! Tiempo sin escribir... En realidad estaba muy indecisa respecto a continuar o no éste fanfic por el tiempo que dejé pasar para poder continuarlo; tuve problemas por los que me quedé sin computadora, un bloqueo de escritor terrible, y una falta de motivación que me mantuvo confundida por meses.

Ayer subí el capítulo tan pronto como lo tuve terminado y olvidé editar el formato; estaba muy emocionada por haber podido terminar el segundo capítulo después de... ¡Más de un año! Estuve trabajando mucho en él, y he leído de diferentes fuentes algunos datos que me gustaría incluir para la ambientación de la historia; sólo les recuerdo que, aunque es un fanfic con tintes históricos y un AU, no pondré fechas ni nada demasiado exacto, no vengo a darles clases de historia porque yo sigo aprendiendo de ella, y quizás hasta alguno de ustedes podría enseñarme muchas cosas que yo desconozco de la época; aquí lo que investigo sólo es para ambientar, y para transportarlos de cierta manera a la época en donde imaginé que se desarrollaba éste embrollo.

Después de mi pequeña nota, les dejo el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Por cierto, los hermanos de Arthur ya son canon, y sólo son tres (Escocia, Gales, Irlanda); pero como ya he comenzado la historia con cuatro molestos hermanos, se quedará así.

N/A #2: Por motivos personales, mi nombre de usuario (Prinzessin Anna) será modificado, por lo que quizás aparezca distinto al del primer capítulo, pero ésta historia sigue siendo mía.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, yo sólo los tomé prestados para escribir mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>A sean Breatannach sgeulachd - Un viejo cuento británico<strong>

Celty K. Sturluson

2.- Farbhalach - Forastero

Entre los arbustos sólo lograba divisar el sendero por el que había llegado; en realidad no había avanzado demasiado desde que "huyó" de casa al amanecer, y aun así, llevaba en el rostro esa sonrisita triunfal de quien, a tan corta edad, ya ha cazado por primera vez un jabalí lo suficientemente grande para alimentar a toda su aldea.

No podía negar que estaba algo nervioso, tenía miedo en realidad, pero si quería ganarse el respeto de sus hermanos, debía continuar con lo que había comenzado como un capricho, y terminó como un reto personal.

Ese era Arthur en su primer y alocada "aventura".

_"De cualquier manera"_, pensó, _"ninguno de ellos va a preocuparse por no saber en dónde estoy"._

Aquella era la impresión que Arthur siempre había tenido respecto a sus hermanos, que no se interesaban en él, y que si se llegaba a perder, sería un gran alivio para todos.

Quizás un peso menos para mantener en esa pobre familia de locos.

En ocasiones Arthur pensaba que tal vez era normal que su familia fuera así, y que todos tuvieran una actitud tan despreocupada y a veces hiriente; él era el menor de sus hermanos, y lamentablemente, sus padres ya no estaban ahí para encabezar la familia y guiarlos como hubiera sido ideal. En realidad, no era responsabilidad directa de sus hermanos cuidar de él; y sin embargo, siendo tan joven, Scott cuidaba de todos como quizás lo hubiera hecho su padre.

Al menos, quería pensar, hacía su mejor esfuerzo.

Arthur ni siquiera había conocido a su padre, y su madre había fallecido cuando él era aún muy pequeño como para recordarla; lo único que no olvidaba, eran esos ojos verde esmeralda que lo miraban con tanto afecto, y que su voz siempre sonaba dulce.

Era un desdichado, pues sus hermanos al menos habían tenido la fortuna de conocerla más tiempo.

Pero aquél no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerse sentimental, tenía la importante misión de cazar un jabalí por su propia cuenta, y así, volver a casa bañado en la gloria de haber superado las expectativas de sus hermanos, y quizás de toda la aldea.

Sí, esa noche cenarían como reyes, y a sus hermanos no les quedaría otra opción más que reconocer su valentía y su talento como cazador.

Cazador.

Recordó que apenas el día anterior había sido incapaz de matar a un pequeño conejo. ¿Sería capaz de matar a un jabalí? A su parecer, no eran los animales más bonitos del planeta, y de cierta manera, cuando no los comía, hasta le intimidaban; pero no dejaba de ser un animal, y Arthur tenía cierto agrado por todas las criaturas del bosque, incluso por aquellos que no eran tan lindos como un conejo.

—Pero qué tonterías…

Continuó avanzando lo más rápido que podía, cada vez más lejos del sendero que lo había llevado al terreno boscoso que conocía medianamente; no pensó en nada más, y aunque no era un experto andando en los bosques como Scott, nada lo detendría de aventurarse hacia donde seguramente encontraría una buena presa.

Ese, sería el día en que por fin ganaría algo de respeto.

* * *

><p>Había buscado en el pequeño granero, en los montículos de paja, en el huerto de hortalizas, en el corral de las gallinas; incluso lo buscó donde reposaban su vaca y el par de ovejas que poseían, con la esperanza de hallarlo de nuevo durmiendo entre ellas; había buscado desde que amaneció, pero Arthur no aparecía por ningún lado.<p>

Pese a las insistencias de sus hermanos, Scott ya estaba listo para salir incluso sin haber desayunado; llevaba puesta la capa verde oliva, los guantes y las botas de cuero curtido, tal como vestía cuando estaba por salir de cacería. Ese día debía salir a cazar a un pequeño conejo que había huido de la madriguera, ese conejo miedoso que intentaba hacerse pasar por valiente.

—Demonios Scott, ¿de nuevo tendremos que esperar a que vuelvas tarde con Arthur para poder cenar? –Preguntó uno de los gemelos, con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa y la mejilla apoyada en la mano con un aire de exagerada pereza.

—No nos esperen. Vayan por carne al mercado, aún queda algo de dinero por el ciervo que vendimos hace una semana. –Respondió sin mucho interés, mientras preparaba la daga, el arco y la flecha.

—Sólo vas por Arthur. —Comentó el segundo gemelo, jugueteando con el vaso de leche tibia que aún no terminaba de beber. —¿Por qué llevas tantas cosas?

El mayor de los hermanos se encogió de hombros con gesto desinteresado, mientras guardaba cuidadosamente la brillante daga. —Podría encontrar algo en el camino.

Los gemelos se estaban sintiendo ignorados de cierta manera, ambos hicieron una mueca de desagrado y frustración al continuar comiendo la avena humeante en sus platos; sin decir más, pero mirando recelosos al mayor.

—¿Crees que haya ido lejos? —Preguntó el castaño por simple curiosidad, pues algo dentro de sí le decía que Arthur quizás se había acobardado y se habría ido a esconder en alguna parte cercana del bosque.

El mayor de los cinco negó con la cabeza mientras ataba bien la daga a su cinturón, al igual que el cilindro donde llevaba una buena cantidad de flechas. —Aún no conoce bien las rutas. —Ajustó las botas, los guantes, alborotó un poco sus cabellos al pasar los dedos entre los mismos. —Además, no es muy veloz, lo encontraré pronto.

En realidad ninguno de ellos parecía preocupado, sabían que Arthur podía ser torpe y débil, pero también confiaban en que su poco conocimiento del exterior, lo haría entrar en razón para decidirse a volver a casa.

No era la primera vez que intentaba huir o esconderse, pero sí era la primera vez que se aventuraba a ir más allá de la aldea.

Sin decir nada más, Scott salió de la cabaña para emprender su búsqueda; traería de vuelta al pequeño rubio como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado, desde que había comenzado a hacerse cargo también de él.

* * *

><p>Pasaron horas desde que decidió emprender el viaje; como era natural para alguien como él, estaba cansado y comenzaba a tener hambre, una ironía que hubiera salido de cacería.<p>

Aún no encontraba ningún jabalí, un ciervo, un conejo, ni siquiera una ardilla, y no quería arriesgarse a recolectar los hongos que había visto por el camino, pues aún no sabía distinguir los venenosos de los comestibles; a veces veía a Scott comiendo hongos que lo ponían como "tonto", y para nada quería vivir ese tipo de experiencia.

El pequeño estaba tan fastidiado por el cansancio, y tenía tanta hambre, que en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar que era extraño no haber encontrado animales en el trayecto.

Tampoco notó los rastros de pisadas, el paso de algún grupo de personas e incluso el rastro de pisadas de caballos; varios caballos.

Si lo hubiera notado y se hubiera detenido a meditarlo, no era muy extraño, pero el hecho de que los animales no estuvieran alrededor, quería decir que no se trataba de personas que pasaran seguido por ahí; los animales tenían conocimiento de los lugareños, incluso, sorprendentemente, parecía que distinguían entre cazadores y pueblerinos comunes.

El ambiente, algo en el aire del bosque era muy distinto, pero su peculiar humor lo cegaba en esos momentos.

—Debería... Debería volver... —Pensó en voz alta en un momento quizás de desesperación, sentado bajo la copa de un árbol frondoso que mecía sus ramas con la caricia del viento. —¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —El orgullo que caracterizaba a toda esa familia también era parte de Arthur, y prefería pasar hambre un rato más, a volver con las manos vacías y recibir las eternas burlas de sus hermanos.

—De algún lugar voy a conseguir un jabalí... —Con toda la determinación que pudo reunir en ese instante, se puso en pie para continuar su viaje.

Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo de avanzar, o siquiera moverse de su lugar.

Había un grupo de personas aproximándose, pero eso no fue lo que lo intimidó, sino el hecho de que hablaban otra lengua. Una lengua extranjera.

Sin perder ni un segundo, se ocultó entre los arbustos más cercanos, lo más rápido que pudo al escuchar los pasos tanto de humanos como de los caballos que los acompañaban; un grupo quizás de diez hombres o menos, tan cautelosos como lo estaba siendo él mismo.

Como solía hacerlo en un día normal acompañando a sus hermanos en la cacería, se ocultó entre los arbustos lo mejor que pudo, tan sólo buscando algún hueco entre las hojas por dónde vigilar que aquellos hombres no se aproximaran; sobre todo, para saber quiénes eran. Todo podría haber sido una falsa alarma, pero sólo espiando entre los arbustos pudo darse cuenta de que no era así.

Eran extranjeros en tierras británicas.

Su vestimenta era completamente diferente a la propia; llevaban sandalias de cuero con correas que rodeaban sus tobillos, túnicas blancas cubiertas por una armadura brillante, yelmos con un adorno similar a la crin de un caballo; sus escudos eran de un rojo brillante con detalles en plateado al igual que el resto de su indumentaria, y su mirada no pudo evitar reparar en las espadas envainadas que colgaban de sus cinturones. Un desfile de rojo y plata, tan llamativo como inquietante.

Fue hasta ese momento en el que Arthur se dio cuenta de que había llegado más allá de donde tenía permitido; quizás no por la distancia, pero sí se había desviado del rumbo que normalmente tomaban él y sus hermanos. Se había acercado demasiado a la frontera de las Tierras Altas, y aquellos hombres estaban invadiendo el territorio.

Pudo sentir cómo un escalofrío lo dejó helado de pies a cabeza, sentado en el césped mientras miraba atónito ese desfile de colores brillantes; dudaba sobre lo que debía hacer pues si salía de su escondite, lo más probable es que no pudiera volver a casa para contar su desventura, y de ninguna manera podría enfrentarlos él sólo; era un niño por desgracia, y aún así, dudaba que un hombre adulto tuviera las agallas, o la poca inteligencia, para enfrentar a diez hombres armados.

Lo único que podía hacer, era sentarse a esperar que pasaran, ocultarse como las criaturas del bosque.

El pensamiento fue bastante desalentador, pero en momentos así, hasta sus hermanos aplaudirían una decisión tan sabia;no hacer nada estúpido.

Los caminantes parecían ir de paso, aunque se hubieran detenido en ese lugar unos momentos, minutos en los que Arthur casi retenía la respiración por el temor de ser escuchado. Por fortuna, ninguno de ellos notó su presencia.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando decidieron que era mejor moverse, continuando su camino e ignorando por completo al pequeño espía.

Arthur sintió que su corazón volvía a latir, y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando los percibió lo suficientemente lejos como para volver a embargo, no se percató de la presencia de un hombre más, uno que venía algunos metros detrás del resto del grupo.

Para cuando Arthur creyó que ya había pasado el peligro, y se decidió a salir de su escondite, los pasos acercándose volvieron a helar su sangre.

El hombre se había detenido al verlo.

Con movimientos rígidos, quizás a punto de entrar en pánico, Arthur se giró para ver de frente al hombre que permanecía de pie mirándolo con curiosidad.

Un hombre alto, fornido, de cabellos castaños y ligeramente rizados, con la barba a medio crecer, y unos ojos grandes color marrón que lo miraban con curiosidad, ataviado casi con las mismas vestimentas que los demás invasores, sólo que éstas se veían más elegantes, majestuosas pues incluso llevaba una larga capa roja colgando de sus hombros.

Arthur no supo qué hacer, permaneció estático ante ese hombre y sin poder emitir sonido alguno, sin poder mover un sólo músculo por el terror que había invadido cada fibra de su pequeño cuerpo. Aunque pareciera no estar en peligro, su cerebro le impedía hacer cualquier cosa.

El hombre, a diferencia del pequeño, le regaló una sonrisa; con toda la calma del mundo intentó llamarlo, hablarle en su propia lengua sin conseguir que Arthur entendiera una sola palabra. No parecía amenazador, sino todo lo contrario, y para cuando el cerebro de Arthur logró procesar el hecho de que ese hombre estaba siendo amistoso, éste ya se había acercado demasiado.

El pequeño sólo pudo dar un paso atrás, sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido y sin posibilidad de escapar. Parecía que el extranjero notaba a la perfección los nervios de Arthur, y dejó escapar una suave risa al ponerse en cuclillas frente a él. Cuando Arthur cerró los ojos al pensar que le haría daño, el hombre sólo extendió el brazo para alborotar sus rubios cabellos en un gesto juguetón, como lo hace cualquier adulto con un niño.

Abrió los ojos y encontró la sonrisa, la mirada aún más curiosa de ese hombre que analizaba su rostro como si estuviera mirando a un conocido que hacía mucho no veía. Una sensación extraña pero reconfortante, aunque a pesar de ello no bajara la guardia. No olvidaba que también iba armado, y que aunque no fuera un experto, podría luchar si el hombre intentaba lastimarlo.

Aunque no fueron más que unos minutos con ese hombre, para Arthur fue una eternidad.

Había quedado perdido en esa mirada gentil, hasta que el sonido de los pasos apresurados entre la hierba le hicieron volver a la realidad. El hombre se levantó de inmediato, sin desvanecer la sonrisa al alejarse unos pasos de Arthur, con la mirada fija en el joven que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

_"Scott..."_ Las palabras no salieron de sus labios, incluso pensó que había mirado toda la escena en cámara lenta; la capa verde olivo volando por los aires, el semblante frío y hasta crispado de su hermano mientras prácticamente saltaba frente a él. Una escena intimidante para quien fuera su oponente, y aun así, el hombre extranjero permanecía tan sereno como antes.

¿Scott estaba listo para pelear? ¿Pelearía por protegerlo? ¿A él?

El pelirrojo mantuvo la distancia al igual que el extranjero, Arthur podía notar la rigidez de sus músculos, la tensión en el ambiente y en la mirada de Scott.

El hombre dio un par de pasos en retroceso, y sin dejar de sonreír, levantó las manos para mostrarle al joven que no estaba buscando una pelea; aún así, Scott no dejaba de mirarlo con fiereza, con la mano en la empuñadura de la daga enfundada, listo para atacarlo si en algún momento se atrevía a dar un movimiento en falso. Algo intentó decirles aquel hombre, algo que Arthur no comprendió y que le pareció que Scott sí. Naturalmente, no hubo respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos hermanos, y sólo se mantuvieron atentos mientras el extranjero continuaba retrocediendo hasta que, al fin, dio media vuelta para volver con su grupo.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el bosque por unos minutos, y Arthur sólo podía mirar en dirección hacia donde el extraño se había ido.

—Vamos. —Sin decir nada más, Scott tomó la pequeña mano de Arthur, caminando, casi arrastrándolo por la urgencia que tenía de alejarse de ese lugar; de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie los seguía.

Arthur aún se sentía ligeramente paralizado, quería entender qué había sucedido minutos antes, quiénes eran esos hombres y qué hacían en su territorio. Las respuestas jamás llegarían si no hablaba, pero aún dudaba que Scott pudiera decirle algo; se notaba molesto a diferencia de él, y a pesar de esperarse una mala respuesta del mayor, después de avanzar bastante en silencio, se decidió a hablarle.

—Scott... —Apenas escuchó la voz del menor, el pelirrojo se detuvo, se giró hacia él, mirándolo con fiereza como lo hiciera antes con el extranjero, antes de tomarlo de los hombros con fuerza.

— ¿Cuántos? —Preguntó. — ¿Cuántos de ellos viste Arthur?

—Yo... Yo no...

— ¡Maldición Arthur! ¿Cuántos hombres viste? ¿Te dio tanto miedo que olvidaste cómo contar?

Una manera muy severa de preguntarle, y Arthur sólo pudo tragarse las lágrimas que no dejó salir, que sólo nublaron ligeramente su vista. Scott suspiró con frustración al mirarlo así, liberando del agarre al menor para alborotarse los cabellos.

—Dit rabaid! —En su voz aún se notaba la tensión, y aún así, parecía querer sonar más calmado para Arthur. —Al menos aún puedes caminar...

—Scott...

—Andando, no podemos quedarnos aquí... —Retomó el paso, veloz pero no tanto como habían estado caminando para alejarse, Arthur lo seguía muy de cerca, ciertamente cabizbajo, pero con un sentimiento de alivio en el pecho.

—Gracias... —El mayor alzó una ceja al escucharlo, mirándolo de reojo; tardó algunos segundos en asimilar lo que el menor le había dicho, y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa odiosa.

— ¿Qué harías sin mí, conejo tonto?... —La sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente, y por suerte, Arthur había logrado verla.

El camino a casa continuó en silencio; no había mucho que decir, y quizás no era prudente hablar en esos momentos de lo que habían presenciado; claro, Scott hablaría de ello con los demás eventualmente.

¿Qué había sucedido ahí? Aún no lograba procesarlo, no podía entender por qué había extranjeros en sus tierras, no podía entender por qué ese hombre lo había tratado como si fuera un niño cualquiera y no un niño de las tierras que habían invadido. ¿Por qué lo había dejado ir? ¿No temía que hablara con la gente de su pueblo y los delatara? ¿Por qué había sido amable?

Habían demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, posiblemente no encontraría las respuestas a todas, y menos a la pregunta más importante. ¿Scott se había preocupado por él? Era irreal, pero tenía la impresión de que así había sido.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo para leer ésta historia, y a quienes me han dejado su opinión; espero hacerlo mejor con cada capítulo que avance. ¡Nos vemos! ^^<p> 


End file.
